


A Race Through Dark Places

by chaletian



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Into Darkness.</p><p>Jim doesn't want logic, or ethics, or the rule of law. He wants vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Race Through Dark Places

They have 72 photon torpedoes that will rip hole through the Ketha Province. They have 72 photon torpedoes that will seek revenge for the death of Chris Pike. They have 72 photon torpedoes that will obliterate John Harrison. They have 72 photon torpedoes that might start an intergalactic war. 

72 photon torpedoes, and Jim has been given the go-ahead to use them. Admiral Marcus himself had them delivered to Enterprise. And, God, he wants to use them. He wants Harrison to be less than ash; not an atom surviving.

(Jesus. _Pike_.)

Jim wants to use them. He really, really does. He’s past wanting justice; he wants vengeance, white-hot and raw. He doesn’t want logic or ethics or the rule of law: he wants Harrison dead.

( _I dare you to be better._ )

Spock says their mission is unsanctioned and illegal (and he’s right). Scotty has resigned his post (and he was right). And Jim really wants to fire 72 photon torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld, but he knows that’s not right.

Jim doesn’t want logic, or ethics, or the rule of fucking law, but that’s what he signed up for when he joined Starfleet, and he won’t let Pike down again.

 

FIN


End file.
